


Clean Lovin'

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angel gets the flu and Jack takes care of her, Angel gets the flu and it gets a little gross, Fluff, Jack has adopted baby Tim, M/M, Rhys is his janitor, Siren Baby Angel, With the help of Rhys, and is raising him and baby Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack is a single dad raising two kids. Life gets hard, but it's all worth it, especially now that he's met the cute, tall janitor assigned to his office.





	1. Six Months Ago

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!! There's body fluids in this fic! It's not mentioned in detail, but it is there, so be warned!

Jack swore. It was quite the change for him. Normally, when he was chased by bandits, he would cheer and egg them on. He used to love the adrenaline high. Now, though, everything was different. He had a baby girl at home to think of, stuck for two days with Wilhelm. It wasn’t like Wilhelm was bad with kids, he was great with kids, but Jack had only meant to be gone for a few hours. And now he was being chased, his life at risk all because of some idiot who had tried to swindle him out of money.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid.”

He saw a small town ahead and headed for it. He could jump out of this vehicle and hide in one of the abandoned houses. He slowed down and then jumped out, not wasting any time to come to a full stop. He didn’t have the luxury. He ran through the buildings, looking in each window and door.

He almost missed the baby. In fact, he ran past and it wasn’t until he was a house and a half away when his brain caught up and his ears registered the crying. The blood curdling cry of a distraught baby. He skidded to a halt.

“No _fucking_ way,” he said under his breath. He turned back and ran to the house. The door was fully ajar and the baby was in a basket on a table. It was small, just a newborn, its face red and purple from screaming. He stared at it, shock fulling taking effect. There were no dead bodies around, no sign of a struggle. Jack swore. “No _fucking_ way.”

Well, this changed everything. Jack turned as he heard the bandits arrive. He ran out of the house, stopping and looking at the baby.

“Don’t worry, small fry, Handsome Jack’s got you.” And with that he ran towards the bandits, pulling the pins off two grenades.

It was a gruesome fight made easy by explosives, but Jack still needed to kill quite a few. They didn’t go down easy, but when they finally did, Jack stopped and surveyed the damage around him. Vehicles had exploded, but his was fine, if a little banged up. He made his rounds, double checking that everyone was dead.

Then he returned to the heart wrenching cries of the child. Jack grabbed the basket and hauled the newborn to his vehicle. Torture and death would reign down if he ever found the parents. The child cried, and while it wore on Jack’s nerves, he found himself grateful for the obvious sign it was still alive. He was racing against the clock though. He wouldn’t have time to go to Helios, he needed a hospital on Pandora. Sanctuary. He wasn’t exactly welcome there, but he didn’t care.

The guards took aim as Jack arrived and he threw his hands in the air. “Look, shoot me after I explain, okay? I have a starving baby and it needs immediate attention!”

One of the scoffed. “Yeah, like we-”

Jack took his gun and aimed. “If you don’t open this gate right now so I can help this baby, I will kill you. Do you not hear its cries?”

“Why would-”

Jack fired a warning shot.

The gate opened. Pedal to the medal, Jack whizzed into the large city, only stopping when there were stairs. He grabbed the child and hopped out. He ran, keeping a tight hold on the baby. It cried, loud and pitiful, wheezing, strained from crying for hours at least. Jack’s heart thumped against his chest. He thought of who would be able to help him. Moxxi had two adult kids, but she hated little children. Dr. Zedd was insane.

He headed towards the back, throwing the door open where Roland stayed. A woman screamed at him, but he ran up the stairs. He knew he’d found him, when guns were pointed at him.

“I don’t care what you do with me, just please,” Jack panted. “Don’t hurt the kid. It needs help!”

“What?” Roland asked, putting his gun away. “This better not be a trick, Jack-”

“Why the fuck would I involve a _child_ in that shit!? I found it abandoned! It needs food, but it’ll take too long to take it to Helios!”

There was a growl and Brick, large and towering, holstered his gun and went to Jack. “You stay right here.” And he stormed out.

Mordecai smirked, putting away his weapon too. “Don’t you worry, one bit, Brick’ll hook you up. ”

Jack set the basket down and picked up the baby for the first time. It was so small and light. Jack forgot everyone else in the room and held the child close, swaying left to right gently to calm it. It wailed, and that was fine, Jack had found help and it would get fed and then he could got to Helios and get professional help.

Brick came back ten minutes later with a bottle and formula. He fixed it up for Jack. “This was the best I could find, it’s not for newborns, but it’s food. Go slow and don’t let them eat a lot at first. He's been starving and his body needs to get used to food again.”

Jack nodded and brought the bottle to its lips. The baby latched on and began to drink. Jack periodically pulled the bottle away, waiting for a moment before giving it a little more. Finally, when the bottle was a fifth of the way gone, the baby’s eyes began to droop. Brick handed him a towel and Jack burped it.

“I didn’t know you knew about kids,” Roland observed.

Jack didn’t say anything, gently burping the child. He rocked the baby gently, coaxing it to sleep. “Thank you, Brick.”

He shrugged. “Keep the bottle and formula.”

Jack nodded. “I have a ship that can take me back to Helios,” he looked at the room. “Are you gonna let me catch it?”

Roland smirked. “I think we can allow that, Jack. I think we all learned we actually agree on something today. Just don’t shoot at my guards next time.”

Jack grunted. “Get smarter guards.” Jack said as he placed the newborn into the basket and picked it up. He left without any more words. The ride was long to Helios and the little kid woke up several times, and each time, Jack fed and rocked it back to sleep. He was careful not to give it too much, the formula was not made for a newborn’s sensitive stomach. If he wasn’t careful all the nutrients would backfire against its malnutrition. He took a private elevator to the hospital wing once home.

They immediately helped him, of course, he was Handsome Jack. Only when they told him the little boy would be alright, did Jack even think about relaxing.

“Now, please, can we look at you?” the nurse asked.

“What?” Jack frowned.

“You’re bleeding.”

“Oh.”

“The baby will be okay if you leave it for a little while.”

Jack let them take him away, though he looked back several times. They stitched him up, but it was just a graze, nothing too serious. He let Wilhelm know his current situation. The baby would need to stay for a few days to get back to normal. He would stay here to monitor it.

Wilhelm brought Angel by in the morning, with a fresh pair of clothes for Jack. Jack was delighted to see her, but changed before he hugged her tight. She was just over a year old and did not understand what was going on, but Jack kissed her all over.

“Angel, wanna see your brother?” Jack asked. She cooed, groping at his chin. He smiled and walked over to the baby, pointing to it through the clear, medical box. “See him? That’s your new brother. That’s Timothy. We got Tim just in time.”

A nurse came over, smiling at Angel. “Well, hello!” they looked at Jack. “I’m just here to get paperwork filled out for this little guy. How are you related to him?”

“I’m his dad, of course.” He said, frowning. It was obvious.

They looked at Jack with his tanned skin and dark features, and then at the pale baby covered in freckles, with thin wisps of red hair. They looked back at Jack. “Right. And your name?”

Jack scoffed. “I’m Handsome-” he quickly covered Angel’s ear, pressing her head against him to cover her other ear. “I’m Handsome Friggin’ Jack.”

“For the records, Sir,” they said, unphased.

He sighed. “Fine. Jack Lawrence.” He uncovered Angel’s ears.

They looked at him blandly.

Jack sighed heavier. “Jonathan Lawrence.”

“Thank you. You’ll have to fill out adoption forms. We’ll contact social services. What are we to call the baby for now?”

“Timothy Lawrence.”

They nodded and left Jack to check Timothy’s progress. Jack watched closely over their shoulder. They smiled. “Timothy’s doing just fine. He's lucky you found him.”

“Yeah…” Jack said quietly. “He's a strong kid.”

“He'd been there for about two days, it looks like.”

Jack's jaw clenched. “If I ever find those parents…”

The nurse snorted. “You won't hear any of us complaining.”

Jack held Angel close. “So, social services?”

“A formality we have to do, but I highly doubt they'll argue with Handsome Jack.” They smiled.

It was a long process, working with a social worker. Timothy went into their care in the hospital, which infuriated Jack. Their coverage was minimum and wanted to switch doctors. Jack outright threatened them, he was paying for everything, so the doctors and care would not change. They tried to threaten Jack with a denial, but Jack would not have it. He grabbed the worker by the scruff of their shirt.

“This baby was starving. _Starving_ ! And you want to cut his medical to some cheap plan? _And_ you want to switch to a cheaper doctor who has no idea what they're walking into? I'm offering to pay for the best medical, you asswipe, at no cost to you. Take it or get the hell out.” Jack was glad Angel had gone home for a nap, otherwise he wouldn't have been as threatening.

The worker left, walking briskly, muttering under their breath. They would be back with reinforcements. Jack immediately called the company.

The long fight was worth it, though. He came home with Timothy a week later. He was part of the family now and he was safe and healthy. Jack had bought everything he needed, placing the crib in his room until he cleaned out a guest bedroom.

It would be hard, taking care of two children so small all by himself, but he would do it and he would succeed.


	2. Part One

Present Day:

Jack was tired. He was always tired these days, but he was proud of it. Timothy and Angel were growing and healthy and safe. But Timothy was barely sleeping through the night, and got hungry very early in the morning. And Jack was having trouble going back to sleep once he was awake. Well, it couldn't be helped and Jack was proud for the reason he was sleep deprived.

Jack stretched in his office and then froze. A man was there, dancing with headphones on across the room. He wore janitor’s clothes and was cleaning trophies and shelves.

“Who the hell are you?” he demanded. When he got no answer, he gritted his teeth. “HEY!”

The man jumped, almost dropping what was in his hands, but his cybernetic arm caught it. He whirled around, his multi-colored eyes large orbs. He pulled an ear bud out. “Huh!? What!?”

Jack stood over his desk glaring. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

The man swallowed. “Uh… I'm the janitor assigned to your office… I told you this a few months ago…”

Jack glared, but he watched the man. The extremely attractive, young man. He was slender and tall, his suit stopping just shy of his calves. Jack frowned. “A few  _ months _ ? You've been working here a that long? I've never had a janitor unless someone dies.”

The man smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, yes, well… the others were too afraid…” he smiled wide then, his eyes shining. “My name's Rhys! I'm new in janitorial and I took your office as my main job. I'm sorry if I was distracting, you haven't talked to me since I showed you my papers, so I figured you just wanted me to do my thing.”

“Paper… Papers?”

Rhys giggled and set the item in his hand back on the shelf. He picked up a clipboard and walked over to Jack, smiling sweetly. “It's okay, you're a really busy man and no one pays attention to janitors. Here.” He handed the clipboard to Jack.

Jack stared at the chipper man before looking at the papers. His signature was there, plain as day. Jack sighed and rubbed his eyes.

“Don't worry,” Rhys smiled. “I promise you won't even notice I'm here!”

“Apparently I haven't,” Jack grunted.

Rhys smiled. It was a gorgeous smile and Jack found himself enraptured by it. “Don't worry about it, it means I'm doing my job.” Rhys winked. He turned and went back to work, plugging in his headphones again.

Jack sat down and continued to watch Rhys as he danced and worked. His clothes, being too small, rode up a little, giving Jack a nice view of what his ass might look like. Rhys bent down, the suit tightening. How the hell was Jack supposed to ignore this guy now that he knew he existed?

He tried to work, but his eyes kept wandering to the cute janitor and watching him dance and clean. He was even more aware every time Rhys bent over. Immediately, his attention diverted from his work and he watched. By the time Rhys was done, Jack had finished next to nothing.

Rhys waved to him, his fingers wiggling. “Have a good night!”

Jack looked at the clock, it was after nine in the evening. He packed up and headed home, relieving Wilhelm from babysitting duty. The stoic man left without a word. He’d been retired when Jack had had Angel and had offered to help. It kept him busy in his boredom.

Jack looked in on Angel and Tim and then fell onto his bed, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The sound of a baby crying, jolted him from his sleep. He leapt out of bed and looked around for the source. The baby monitor’s lights cascaded from red to green. His brain cleared a little, his panic calming as he left his room to make a bottle. It was four- thirty in the morning. Jack mechanically poured the right amount of formula and heated water into the bottle and shook it. As he padded to Tim’s bedroom, he tested it on his underarm, deeming it warm enough, but not hot, the perfect temperature.

He picked Tim up and soothed him, pushing the nipple into his mouth and sat down in the cat shaped rocking chair. It was wide and cushioned, the matching ottoman the perfect distance to achieve the ideal rocking ratio. He held Tim close, resting against the chair, head tilted just enough to watch the baby. Tim stared into Jack’s eyes and Jack into his. It soothed Tim and soon, his lids were growing heavy, the milk settling in his stomach and warming him. Jack smiled. This was what made everything worth it. Tim was happy and healthy and he was safe and Jack would always protect him.

A small figure appeared at the doorway. Angel rubbed a tired eye.

“Oh, princess, did we wake you up?”

She nodded. “Tim feed bottle?”

Jack smiled. “Yes, I’m feeding him a bottle.” He patted his lap.

Angel climbed up and sat, laying on him. “Tim happy us,” Angel yawned.

“I think he is happy with us,” Jack answered. Angel, though her speech warbled by her age, was able to connect thoughts better than others at two years of age. She was a smart cookie. Jack kissed her head. “Are you happy?”

“Yes!” she said, cuddling close.

Jack snored loudly, jolting himself awake. He held Tim in his arms, sound asleep next to Angel. A smile automatically played on his lips. He looked at the wall clock where a cat as the minute hand chased the yarn ball on the second hand. An older cat cleaned its paw on the hour hand. The whole nursery was cat themed, having picked the first theme Tim had gurgled at. The walls were grey with the fourth being the yellow of Hyperion. Various pictures of cute cats lined the walls, while painted kitty paw prints ran along in circles all over the walls. The large rug had kittens playing and sleeping in a simple cartoon style. His blankets were all cat themed. Even the rocking chair had cat ears on it. 

He nudged Angel awake and she scooted into the chair as he stood and put Tim in his crib. He picked Angel up and quietly left the room. Jack lay her on the changing table to get her ready for the day with a new diaper and a cute outfit. She smiled at him, her siren markings bright blue as always. Jack sighed. His daughter would be extremely powerful one day and he hoped he could do a good job in raising her.

“You are a heartbreaker, Cupcake,” he said, kissing her head. “You hungry?” She nodded. Jack set her on the floor so she could walk. “What would you like today?”

She was thoughtful. “Meal.”

“Oatmeal, huh? Sounds good.”

He set her down in her high chair, next to Tim’s smaller cat themed one. He fixed her a small amount of oatmeal, stirring it to help it cool down and then set her up. Bib around her neck, the smallest toddler spoon to give her better control and not make a mess and warm food. Jack started his coffee and by that time, Tim was crying. Jack fetched him, changing him into a new diaper and clothes. He brought him out into the expansive kitchen and set him in the playpen Jack had stationed there. He’d stationed a playpen in every room, all with the room’s own toys. It kept Tim fascinated with ‘new’ toys and allowed Jack a few minutes to dig into a task. He quickly made half a bottle and handed it to Tim. The little man held it, suckling from it happily.

Jack had become a pro at making and eating a bagel before Timothy was finished with his bottle. He poured his coffee in a mug and sipped from it. The bottle was empty, but Tim whined, still hungry.

“I know, I know, I’m goin’,” Jack said, grabbing a tiny spoon, baby food and Tim. He fed the baby, patiently working with him.

Wilhelm entered the penthouse, smiling at the kiddos. He greeted Jack, pouring himself some coffee. Wil grunted. “You look well rested.”

Jack smirked. “Fell asleep in the rocking chair. I even  _ feel _ rested.”

The older man snickered. Jack handed the food over to Wil and left to shower and change. Wil was the only reason Jack wasn’t passed out from exhaustion or worry. He’d taken the job of babysitter until Jack could get caught up on work. That was why he’d been gone so much lately. He needed to get ahead and get into a system so he could work from home. He missed spending his time with his kiddos.

It couldn’t be helped. He was almost there and then life would be good. He kissed Angel and Tim on his way out, his heart wrenching just a bit as he walked away.

He worked diligently all day, his focus on point and undisrupted, even by hunger. He made a huge dent in his pile by the time his office door opened. Jack normally ignored it completely, no matter how powerful the visitor was. It was his way of showing how important Handsome Jack was and how insignificant anyone else was. But he caught the suit out of the corner of his eyes and he snapped to attention.

Rhys, in his too short janitor suit waved cheerily at him. Jack just stared, eyeing him. Rhys smiled wide. “I’m sorry if I disturbed your work!”

Jack didn’t say anything.

“I’ll just be doing my own thing.” He plugged in his headphones and went to work. Jack watched for a long moment and then went back to his papers. He found it kinda… pleasant to work in the same room as someone else, especially one so easy on the eyes. Rhys swished his hips as he cleaned, focusing on a different area today.

This was how Jack’s days went, enjoying the lanky, eye candy that joined him for an hour everyday at random intervals. Jack got used to his presence and even began to enjoy the kid’s perkiness, even smiling when he prattled on about his day to Jack. Jack was a private man and kept all knowledge about his children secret for their safety. It was refreshing when Rhys didn't pry into Jack's history our home life. Rhys was content to talk about whatever Jack wanted, or to do his own thing.

Jack found it comforting. He would never be able to pinpoint when the shift happened, but it had. And now, a month later, as he walked into his office from lunch, the sight of his cleaning cart made him smirk.

But the kid was nowhere to be found.

“Yo,” Jack called.

Rhys’ head peeked over Jack’s desk. “Oh! You’re back early! I was hoping I could get this cleaned before you came back!” he frowned. “Don’t you ever take long breaks? Rest and relax a little? Hang out with people?”

“I hang out with you,” Jack said, smiling.

The man sniffed at him, giving him a plain look. “I don’t count, I’m just your janitor.” Rhys ducked back under the desk.

Now it was time for Jack to frown. He’d noticed this attitude a lot with the kid. Subtly putting his self-worth down. It irked Jack. He enjoyed Rhys’ company, Jack didn’t have to be a boss, he could just be himself. Rhys was smart and quick witted, zipping back at Jack with sharp intellect and humor. It was refreshing. 

He went over to give the kid a piece of his mind, but all words were lost as he rounded the large desk. Rhys was bent down, his ass in the air and back arched, cleaning. His suit was still too short, riding up and giving his ass some exquisite definition.

_ Hell _ .

Jack, speechless, sat down in his chair and lounged back, watching. His finger hovered over the button to lock the door. He pressed it, hearing the quiet slide of locks. He was not going to have anyone interrupting this. He would unlock it once Rhys was finished, but he was going to enjoy it while he could.

Rhys glanced in his direction. “I’m almost done, you can have your desk back in a few minutes, again, I thought I had time.”

Rhys could not see Jack’s wolfish smile and Jack was a little disappointed. “Hey, take your time, this view is  _ fantastic _ .”

There was a loud bonk as Rhys hit his head. “Oh… Uh…” he giggled nervously “I uh… Didn’t realize you…” This time Rhys looked at Jack and Jack watched Rhys take in his smile. There was a long moment when Jack wasn’t sure what Rhys’ reaction was going to be. But then he smiled and  _ blushed _ . “Maybe I should clean under your desk more often then!”

Jack smiled wider. “Please do. This is very relaxing.”

The man giggled again and Jack was captivated by it. This kid was just too precious. Rhys went back to work, but spoke as he did. “At least you’re relaxing.”

And then his back arched just a little bit more and Jack’s eyes narrowed. Was the kid doing this on purpose? His hips swayed side to side a little, stirring things in Jack that were nowhere near professional. By the time Rhys was finished, Jack was fully aroused.

Rhys sat on his knees, close to Jack, smiling at him, a wonderful flush on his cheeks. His eyes fell to Jack’s lap and his flush reddened. His gorgeous lips opened in a small ‘o’, his lids fluttering just a bit.

Jack’s stomach flip flopped. He needed to capture those plump lips immediately. “Like what you see, kitten?” Jack smiled wide. “Cause I do.” Jack leaned forward, leaning on his knees, really close to Rhys. “I won’t be offended if you say no, just nod or shake your head or somethin’.”

Rhys’ eyes slid to Jack’s, his lids heavy, his tongue wetting his lips. His eyes fell to Jack’s mouth and he nodded. Jack captured those lips, pulling Rhys close. Fingers dug into Jack’s thigh, scratching over the rough fabric. Rhys stood on his knees, kissing Jack fiercely. Jack pulled Rhys between his legs, pulling at the zipper of his suit. Rhys’ hot hands undid Jack’s slacks and reached in.

Jack hissed, groaning against Rhys’ lips. Rhys caught Jack’s lower lip, tugging with his teeth, driving Jack crazy. Rhys tugged urgently on Jack’s clothes, forcing him to stop and lift his hips to help.

“Shit, cupcake, I didn’t realize how-”

Rhys silenced him with a kiss, scooting in close, his hand wrapping once more around Jack’s cock. His other hand pulled at Jack’s neck, pinning him close. Jack had never found anyone so eager and it was amazing. His hand worked magic, Jack’s groans muffled by Rhys’ tongue. Jack was going wild, but he didn’t like how fast this was going. And he didn’t appreciate that Rhys was still fully clothed.

He pulled away. “Just slow down, sweetheart, we have plenty of time.” His voice was thick and gruff and his lips were chapped.

“Oh,” Rhys said, giggling. He stood back from Jack and pulled his suit off, turning as he lowered them over his ass. Rhys was only wearing an undershirt and underwear. He made a show, taking them off slowly, his eyes always looking at Jack.

Jack was beside himself. This kitten was incredibly sexy and superbly excited. His dick was just as hard as Jack’s. While he made a show of himself, Jack was enraptured by those tattoos that swirled over his body. “Damn, baby, you’re sexier than I could have imagined.”

Rhys smirked. “Thanks!”

He knelt between Jack’s legs again, kissing him. “You’re hot as fuck,” he breathed between kisses. Rhys pulled Jack’s layers off impatiently. He kissed over Jack, biting him roughly.

“Woah!” Jack gasped, startled by the sharp nips. He laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I know I’m the freakin’ best, kitten, but I gotta admit I wasn’t expecting you to be so…”

Rhys sucked on Jack’s chest, biting, his hands roaming over the man. Rhys smiled at him. “I’ve wanted you for months, Jack.” Rhys kissed him. “You’re so hot, I was excited to work in your office, but when I got to just watch you work…” he bit Jack’s lip again, sucking in his breath. “I know you watch me.” His eyes flicked to Jack’s.

This was the hottest thing Jack had ever seen or heard. The kid went back to biting and suckling, his moans electrifying. Jack leaned back, relaxing and enjoying this attention. Rhys’ stomach pressed against Jack’s cock nicely as Rhys left a trail of scattered red marks. His hands squeezed Jack’s ass, digging in and pulling tightly. Jack let himself enjoy this, watching Rhys’ ass wiggle with bliss.

His teeth were sharp, biting into the meat of Jack’s thighs and making him wince and jerk. Rhys took hold of his cock again and began to stroke as he bit and sucked around Jack’s legs.

Jack rolled his head back, eyes closed as he moaned greedily. Then Rhys’ mouth enveloped him and he sucked. Rhys moaned and Jack just had to look. It was the best thing. Rhys’ ass jutted out as he lapped up Jack, lids heavy with list, his whole concentration on Jack.

“Fuck, kitten!” Jack loved this and he wanted more, but he had another goal in mind and he wasn’t going to be dissuaded from it. Jack’s fingers tapped Rhys’ chin lightly. The man looked up at Jack, dick still in mouth. It was way too tempting to just let him continue. Jack pointed his thumb up. Rhys stood, wiping drool from his mouth. 

“Sit,” Jack said, patting his lap.

Rhys straddled him, sitting on his legs, facing him. He was a vision and Jack wanted to eat him up, but he had a particular vision and he wasn’t going to give up on it. He reached into a drawer and pulled out lube. Jack slicked himself up and ushered Rhys forward. The tall beauty slid onto Jack slowly, his eyes fluttering shut, his mouth open in a quiet gasp. He rode Jack’s cock, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack finally cupped that sweet, wonderful ass. He squeezed, sending a shiver through Rhys who moaned, heating Jack’s skin.

“Jack,” Rhys breathed. He rocked heavily, his pants quick and needy. He nipped and suckled the flesh of Jack's neck, his hips rocking wildly.

Jack was lost, taken by Rhys’ passion. He reached between them to lightly wrap his hand around Rhys. Rhys gripped him tight, his fingers digging into Jack’s scalp, Rhys’ motions becoming wild as he fucked Jack and his hand.

Jack kissed his shoulder and neck. “You’re incredible, cupcake. Delicious and divine.”

Rhys rode him, muffling his rising gasps against Jack's mouth. Jack squeezed his ass, bucking upward harshly as he came. Rhys went berserk then, thrashing and convulsing until his seed splashed over Jack’s hand and stomach.

A shuddered breath release from Rhys as he rested on Jack’s shoulder. Jack smirked, his hands resting on the small of Rhys’ back. He kissed Rhys’ neck, to his chin, drawing the man out from his hiding stop. Rhys kissed him, his breathing shallow, small moans still escaping.

Jack smirked against his lips. “You are a dream, kitten.”

Rhys smiled, kissing him. “I’m pretty sure this  _ is _ a dream.”

Smirking devilishly, he ground into Rhys, making him gasp. “This feel like a dream?”

Biting his lip, Rhys giggled.

“So,” Jack asked, his grin widening. “You’ve wanted me for a while now, huh?”

Rhys nodded.

“Good,” Jack said, brimming with pride.


	3. Part Two

Jack stared at himself in shock. He was covered-  _ littered- _ with marks. Hickies and harsh bites haphazardly wound all down his front. Every spot was sore and bruised. “Damn,” Jack whistled. He opened his towel to look at the ones on and between his thighs. “Holy shit,” he breathed. He tied the towel around him again and looked closely in the bathroom mirror at his neck and shoulders. They had taken most of the brunt, purple specks covered everywhere like a second skin. Jack lightly touched one and winced. It was very, very tender.

A slow smile spread over his lips. This was  _ fucking hot _ . Jack had never been marked like this. There was something about being claimed so aggressively that really revved Jack up. His grin was wide, his teeth glistening. He’d found a keeper, someone who could match Jack stride for stride.

In the next day's meetings, Jack smirked as everyone's eyes trailed over his exposed, bruised skin. Jack had waited for Wil’s reaction, but the older man had only shook his head and walked away. These looks were what he'd wanted, shocked and awed. He couldn't wait to see Rhys’ cute, flustered blush when he saw his own handywork.

But Rhys did not come today, and the next day. Yet, he never noticed any buildup of dust, which meant Rhys was still around. Jack frowned at this, but he had to focus on work, not look at the door every five minutes.

And when the next day went the same way, Jack’s brow stayed in a permanent furrow. Where was the guy?

It wasn’t until his day off, in the middle of feeding Tim a bottle that it hit him like a freight train. Quickly, Jack removed his frown, replacing it with a soft smile for Tim. “That little punk is in trouble, Tim. He’s been avoiding me.” Tim smiled wide, dribbling milk down his cheek. 

Jack put the bottle down and wiped the milk away. Angel, in her jumperoo, chatted away, pressing buttons and giggling. He was thoughtful, sighing. “And when do I tell him about you two, huh?” He looked at Angel. “I haven’t dated since your mother and I certainly didn’t have to spring children on her.” He thought for a moment. “I guess I should wait until I know how he stands with kids… If we even start dating. Shoot a bandit, I should have double checked with him.” He set Tim on the floor and set up a meeting with some random department. He didn’t pay attention to which one, but it would be before lunch.

“I’m going to catch that janitor,” he announced to the room. Angel looked at him, but Tim was too busy crawling towards a piece of something on the carpet. Jack snatched it from Tim’s fingers before they reached his mouth.

The next day, Jack waited, hiding behind his chair. He was supposed to be at a meeting, but it was all a clever ruse to capture Rhys. Jack crouched and then, as pain rippling through him, he knelt behind it and waited. He heard the door open and after a moment, he heard the cart wheeled in. Jack peaked. Rhys had his headphones, dancing like always. When he was fully in and the door shut, Jack pressed the lock.

And then he stood, slowly, stretching his legs. He smiled triumphantly, his hands on his hips, his chest proudly puffed out. Rhys turned and saw him, squeaking in surprise, his headphones falling. His eyes were wide and he clasped at his chest. “Woah! You scared me!” He smiled brightly as normal.

His mouth was a little tighter, though, and he was not really looking at Jack. Jack didn’t say anything, but watched him, his eyes never wavering.

“Well, I can come back later, so I don’t disturb you.” He put his things on the cart and went to the door.

“You never bothered to leave when I was here before,” Jack said, crossing his arms.

“You’re a busy man, I-” Rhys had pulled on the handle. His eyes widened when it refused to budge. He pulled on it and couldn’t even get it to wiggle.

Jack smirked and walked towards him.

Rhys moved away from the door. “Why did you lock the door?” he asked, backing away as Jack advanced.

He grunted. “To make sure you couldn’t get away, of course.”

Rhys was pressed against the wall now and Jack’s smirk spread like honey. He leaned on the wall, caging Rhys. “I think we need to have a little talk, babe.”

“Uh…” a flush spread over Rhys’ face.

“I don’t like when people avoid me.” He caught Rhys’ chin and pushed it up, forcing Rhys to look at him. “Especially you.” Rhys’ large orbs looked at him. He was frightened. Jack gritted his teeth and let go of Rhys’ chin. “I know I have a reputation, but I ain’t gonna kill ya.” Jack took a step away.

Rhys’ eyes were larger. “That was an option?”

Jack frowned. He watched Rhys for a moment. “What did you think was going to happen if it wasn’t getting killed?”

Rhys swallowed. “I…” his hand rubbed the back of his neck. “I thought… I’d get reassigned or… Fired… I just… panicked…”

Sighing heavily, Jack crossed his arms and cocked his hip. “You thought I’d fire you?”

“Well… I didn’t really think who’d be issuing it… Just that it would happen…” He still wasn’t looking at Jack.

Jack caged Rhys again and leaned in close. “Hey,” Jack said quietly. He waited until Rhys finally slid his eyes to Jack’s. “Wanna have lunch with me?” That surprised Rhys and Jack smiled sadly. “Jeez, cupcake, you’re really killing me here. You really think I’m that heartless?”

Rhys smiled wide. “Yes!”

It was Jack’s turn to be startled. He glared, his anger rising. Rhys hugged his neck, pulling him into a kiss. “Yes, I’ll have lunch with you! I’m sorry I was an idiot! I’ve been reassigned for less and I just really didn’t want to have screwed anything up and not be able to see you again…” 

Jack rested his hands around Rhys’ waist, still unsatisfied. “Just don’t ever avoid me again.”

“I…” Rhys bit his lip, catching his smile. “You really mean that?”

Jack was thoughtful and finally, he smiled, his eyes warming. “Yeah, I do. You’re something special, Rhysie, and I don’t intend on lettin’ you go anytime soon.”

An excited, gargled, high- pitched squeal erupted from Rhys and he jumped onto Jack, hugging him tightly, his legs curled around his waist.

Loud, rumbling laughter rolled from Jack.

* * *

Everything was right in the world now. Sure, he was still swamped with work, but he was getting close. And now, he got to see Rhys everyday again, and Rhys was his. They ate lunch together in Jack’s office, along with special, extra long lunches. Rhys had worried his boss would get angry, but Jack had taken care of that right away. 

Which was why Jack was so pissed. He leaned over his desk, glaring at the idiot who’d tried to doctor files. Jack gritted his teeth. “You’re the reason I’ve been so suddenly behind on work. You’ve screwed the system up.” And cost him time away from his children. The man started to speak, but Jack didn’t care. His pistol was out faster than the guy could piss his pants. Three bullets dug into him, throwing him to the floor.

He barked an order for his security guards to clean them up. He looked at the stack of paperwork. At least now he knew what to look for now. Sorting through everything would be substantially shorter and easier. He smiled at the thought of spending his days with Angel and Tim instead of in theory.

Jack didn’t concern himself with the security team scrubbing the floor. With a new spring in his step he got to work, really digging in now that the finish line was fixed and palpable. He didn’t pay attention to when they left or how long Jack worked, he was really in a groove.

There was a shriek that jarred Jack back to reality. “What- what…” Rhys had his hands over his mouth as he stared at a large blood stain in the carpet.

Jack stood and went to him, kissing him.

Rhys dodged away. “Jack! What…” He pointed uselessly at the stain.

“Oh, I had a little rat to kill.”

His little Janitor began to stammer. “There’s, there’s, no… I’m never gonna get that out!” he left Jack and went to his cart. He pulled out multiple towels and a solution. He knelt down and began to spritz it, patting the towel over it. He froze and stared with a menacing glare. “Did they scrub?”

“What?”

His eyes were murderous. “ _ Did they scrub the stain, Jack!? Did you entrust random idiots to clean  _ my _ room without  _ my _ permission and ruin this carpet? Did they scrub their stupid, grubby, little… _ ” Rhys struggled to form the words he wanted.

“I… I don’t know… I didn’t pay attention…”

Rhys looked at him. “ _ Look it up. _ ”

Jack did not hesitate. He went to his computer and looked through the security. Rhys watched over his shoulder, his cybernetic arm digging into Jack’s shoulder as they watched the guards scrub the stain and spread it further over the carpet. Jack winced, the pain unbelieveable. Then, Rhys was walking away and going to work.

He bent over the stain and worked it, slamming his cybernetic arm hard into the ground, punching the towel. Jack winced and swallowed hard. He was pretty sure he’d messed up big time, but he had no idea of how to fix it.

When it was time for Jack to head home, Rhys was still pounding away at the carpet and refused to acknowledge Jack in any way. He slumped out of his office and into bed, but he could not sleep. Rhys was furious with him because Jack had been an idiot and hadn’t thought things through. Jack needed to make amends. But how?

He walked into his office the next day determined to figure out a way to win Rhys back. He was so preoccupied, he stubbed his toe on some furniture. He swore. He did not remember that table being there. He heard incoherent muttering and looked around for the source.

“Holy shit,” he whistled.

His room was all rearranged and in the middle, with tired eyes, Rhys was grumbling to himself. “No, no, this won’t work… This doesn’t work, I need to move that…” As he spoke, he did so, scooting the furniture. He babbled and Jack watched, unsure of what to do.

What was worse, was Rhys didn’t seem to notice. He walked right past Jack to pull furniture over. Hesitantly, Jack walked to his desk and sat down. He didn’t know whether he should stop this or just let it continue. He decided to give Rhys a little time, so Jack pulled up a small file to work through. When he was finished, he would check in with Rhys.

Rhys moved about, rearranging everything and getting increasingly frustrated and manic. Jack could not understand why Rhys was so perturbed about the blood stain, but Jack needed to find a solution.

When he finished the small pile, he made a couple phone calls. Then, he stood and stretched. Rhys hadn’t stopped, his hair a mess, his eyes manic. Taking a deep breath, Jack went to him and took hold of his shoulders. “Hey,” he said gently. Rhys stared at him angrily. Jack smiled. “I think we should go and get some food.”

“ _ You want me to leave this? _ ” Rhys shuddered, anger rippling through him. “You want me to just…” his face screwed up. “ _ Leave that stain where it can be seen _ !?”

Jack, taking his chances, cupped Rhys’ face with his hands. “No one is going to see it. You need food. Did you even have breakfast or did you just head on over first thing this morning?”

Rhys frowned, confused. “This morning?”

This was bad. Worse than Jack had realized. Rhys had stayed here all night, trying to get rid of the stain. Jack was gentle, but firm. “Oh, cupcake, that does it! We’re leaving right now.”

Rhys shook his head. “No! I need to fix this! There’s still a stain and I can’t get it out!”

“You need rest and food.”

“No.” Rhys took a step away from Jack.

Jack was not in the mood. He was too desperate to get Rhys back to normal. Growling, he went to Rhys, ducking so his shoulder hit Rhys’ torso. He grabbed the lanky man and he hoisted him up.

“Jack! Jack what the hell are you doing? Stop!”

“No! You’ve worked here all night and you haven’t eaten yet and you’re going crazy. You’re taking today off.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Rhys snapped.

Jack left his office, passing as his secretary stared, unsure of what to do. He walked them to the elevator and jammed the door shut. “I am your boss, I can say whether you work today or not.”

Rhys snarled.

“ _ And _ I’m concerned for my boyfriend. This is getting way out of hand, you need a break. We’re going to get something to eat.”

“I’m fine. Put me down!”

“No, you’re not and no I won’t.”

“I’m not going to eat in these clothes!”

“Then, where’s your home?”

Rhys wiggled, trying to get down. “Jack-”

Huffing, Jack pulled his ECHO out and looked through Rhys’ profile. He found the address and stopped the elevator on the floor. He marched Rhys down the hall to his apartment number. “Your key.”

“Go to Hell.”

Jack wound his hand, smacking Rhys’ ass hard. Rhys shrieked, unprepared. “I can unlock it or bust it down.”

“They’re inside my suit,” Rhys grumbled.

Growling, Jack set him down, but caged him closely to the door. He whispered into Rhys’ ear. “ _ Do not try anything _ .”

Rhys frowned, his lips pouting. He angrily fished out his keys and unlocked the door. Jack shoved him inside, locking the door behind them. Rhys glared. “You’re an asshole!”

“Yeah,” Jack said, walking over to him. “And you’re nutzo. Go get changed.”

The moment his chin raised in the air, Jack knew Rhys was not going to cooperate. He was going to stubbornly refuse anything. Jack had taken him here out of desperation, but now he was annoyed. He went for Rhys, picking him up over his shoulder again. He went to his room and tossed him on his bed. He pulled the suit off as he struggled against Jack.

“Jack! Stop! I don’t want-”

Leaning forward, Jack planted his lips roughly against Rhys’. Rhys was stiff, his hands fisting Jack’s clothes. “We don’t have to go out and eat,” Jack whispered harshly. “But you can’t be in the office.”

He could feel Rhys’ fists pulsing. “You’re a real jerk, you know that?” Rhys spat.

Jack smirked. “Oh, I know. And you’re a feisty brat.”

Rhys’ eyes were ablaze with anger and passion. “What are you gonna do about it?” he challenged.

Smile widening, Jack shoved Rhys to the bed. He tugged at the man’s clothes, growling when he realized Rhys wasn’t going to help him. Jack yanked his clothes off, tossing them away. He removed his, but Rhys had started crawling away. Jack caught a foot and pulled, bringing him back with no problem. He went through Rhys’ bedside drawer, whistling when he found dildos, condoms, lubes and-

“Oh ho ho! These’ll work!”

He got on the bed, pulling Rhys easily to the headboard. Rhys squirmed away, but said nothing as he fought Jack. One wrist and then two were firmly handcuffed to the bed. Jack smacked Rhys’ bare ass, the noise loud and satisfying. Rhys shrieked again, glaring.

Going through through the drawer again, Jack found the perfect one. He grabbed some lube and bent over Rhys. “You need to relax, cupcake.” Jack looked between Rhys’ legs at his growing erection. “You’re really into this, huh?”

Rhys was quiet, his pout unlike anything Jack had ever seen. He wanted to kiss it.

Jack lubed his fingers and rubbed Rhys’ puckered asshole. “Is this what you need? Fucked silly?”

“Just fuck me or let me do it!” he huffed.

Jack pressed into him, silencing his little brat. He lubed Rhys up, smirking when he retracted his hand and heard a sharp hiss. Rhys was really wound up. But Jack needed to do something first, so he pulled out a plug that vibrated and turned it on.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me!?” Rhys demanded, his voice hitched as Jack shoved it inside him.

“Gotta make a few phone calls, babe, be right back.” And then as an afterthought, “Don’t go anywhere.”

Rhys swore at him as he left. Jack felt his dick twitch, oh, he was really digging this feisty cutie. He got on his ECHO and called the company he’d ordered to remove the carpet. They had just arrived. Good. He hung up and went back to ‘work.’

Splayed on the bed where he’d left him, Rhys bit his lip, his eyes squeezed shut as the plug buzzed along. Jack disrobed, greatly enjoying this view. He sidled up to Rhys and pressed the plug, making him tense. He pulled it out and tossed it aside. He readied himself with lube and eased into Rhys.

Jack gave him a moment’s breath before he slammed against him roughly. Rhys gasped and Jack did it again. He sank deep and hard, drawing out pleasured shouts from Rhys. Jack rooted at his hips, fingers digging in. He pounded against Rhys, unrelenting. The noises that exploded from Rhys were loud and unabashed. His head curled under, his ass pressed into Jack and he panted, his dick bobbing against the bed.

“Yes,  _ fuck _ , fuck!”

Jack lunged harder and deeper, pushing as fully as he could. Rhys gasped and yelped. Good. Jack did not want him being able to speak. He continued this pace, but the moment Rhys got wild, close to orgasm, Jack relented, easing up just a tad. Rhys whined, growing restless.

He ground into Jack. “Please, please! I need this! Fuck, I need you! Please fuck me harder.  _ Jack _ ,  _ please _ ?” His voice was thick and dazed, panting and moaning.

It sank to his core, electrifying him. Jack dug in, giving Rhys what he wanted, tenacious plunges that turned Rhys into a puddle of bliss. Finally, he jerked, spilling seed onto his bed. Jack gripped him, thrashing wildly into him until he came, rooting deep into Rhys.

Jack leaned on him, taking a breather. Their sweat mixed together as Jack listened to Rhys’ heavy breathing. “If you’re still bitchy after this, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Rhys laughed lightly. “No… I’m… I’m sorry… I guess I got carried away…”

Jack grunted. “Ya think? You went crazy.”

“I just… I don’t like blood.”

That hit Jack. He hadn’t thought of that. “Shit, sweetheart. I’m sorry.” Jack kissed his back. “Look, I promise if I ever have to kill an idiot again, I’ll make sure there’s a tarp under it or something.”

Rhys was quiet.

Pulling away from him, Jack undid the cuffs. Rhys sat on the bed, a small smile on his lips. “Thank you.”

“Well, I wasn’t gonna keep you like that, though, it was tempting.”

“No… For that promise…” Rhys pulled his legs to him and sat against the headboard. Jack pulled the blankets off and sat at the edge, his hand on Rhys’ knee.

“Why are you a janitor if you don’t like blood? That’s like the first thing they check for when applying.”

Biting his lip, Rhys tucked his head into his legs. “I didn’t apply… I got transferred so someone else could get the position I’d been fighting for…”

It all made sense now. Rhys’ fear after they’d had sex the first time, the reason he never quite seemed like janitorial. He sighed. “Pumpkin, why didn’t you tell me this?”

Rhys looked at him, confused. “Tell you what?”

“About what happened? Why didn’t you tell someone?”

His cute janitor shrugged. “It was a power play and the guy wanted me to suffer, ya know… Really drive home that I was worthless… It just seemed like if I complained… He’d win…” A small smile appeared. “That’s why I took your office when no one else would… To kinda stick it to him that I got to be around you for a little bit each day… I honestly never thought we’d… Get along so well.”

Jack smiled and gently pulled him forward to kiss him. “I’m glad we met, Rhysie. You make my days brighter.”

He giggled, straddling Jack, his long legs wrapping around him. He leaned on his chest, arms around his neck. “I’m really happy we met too!”

Jack picked him up, holding his thighs as he walked them to the shower.

An hour later, washed and dressed, they were sitting in a restaurant, their food just arriving. Rhys looked at it in awe. “I’ve never been to this place before, this looks amazing!” He smiled widely at Jack and dug in.

It was enough to just watch Rhys when he was this happy and it was because of Jack. Jack had not realized how addicting it could be. He and his wife had been a good match with their careers, but he’d never made her happy. And when she’d become pregnant, she wanted nothing to do with the baby. Jack had had to bribe her heavily to carry Angel to term, paying for all the medical bills. And then he’d made her sign an agreement that she’d never interfere with their lives again. But Rhys, he smiled for no reason and he laughed genuinely and often and when he smiled it was because Jack had made that happen.

He wanted to always make Rhys smile.

“So, what was your job before your transfer?”

Rhys blushed a little. “Middle manager… It wasn’t the best job, just one to get me to the next step…”

“Not your dream job, then?”

The man laughed. “Hell no! I wanted to go into coding originally, but there were no open spots, so I took the next best thing. And then, I got stuck there and couldn’t transfer.” Rhys shrugged and smiled. “But ya know… I’m actually liking the janitorial position. The benefits are much better.” And then his eyes grew big. “Oh! I didn’t mean- I meant… I meant that before we were… The benefits were better, like health and paid vacations… I mean you’re definitely a benefit, I just didn’t mean…”

“I knew what you meant,” Jack said, smiling. He reached over and took Rhys’ flesh hand, squeezing. “And you can say boyfriend, or that we’re a couple and dating. It doesn’t have to be a secret. I certainly am not ashamed of you.”

A delighted look came over him. “Neither am I!”

“Good, then come here,” Jack ordered, patting the seat next to him. Rhys moved over and sat. Jack saw his smile stretch when he wrapped his arm around his janitor. They ate pleasantly together and walked back to Jack’s office, where Rhys began to get antsy. “It’s okay, cupcake, trust me.” He winked.

Opening his office door, Rhys gasped. “The carpet’s gone!” He ran over to the spot where the stain was and inspected the wood flooring. “And the stain didn’t reach this!”

Jack laughed quietly. He went to Rhys, wrapping his arms around the man. “I’m glad you’re doing better.”

Rhys smiled and then yawned. “Thanks!”

“You need rest.”

“Maybe just a nap…”

Jack walked him over to his couch and then gathered blankets for him. By the time he draped one over him, Rhys had fallen asleep. Jack smiled, kissed his forehead and went to work. He worked diligently and quietly, letting Rhys sleep for as long as he needed. He found himself focused, getting more work done than he normally would have in such a short time.

He woke Rhys up with food and they made plans for another, more official date. Rhys buzzed happily in Jack’s lap as they ate.

* * *

When Jack got home, he found Angel had been asleep since seven. He frowned. “That’s not like her at all.”

Wil’s expression was tight. “She has a temperature.”

Oh. He looked over Wil’s log of their day, noting the times and her temperatures. This was no good. He thanked Wil and left his secretary a note that he’d be working from home the next few days. He called her doctor and scheduled an appointment. He went to bed, knowing tomorrow would be a hard day.

Angel was hot to the touch and it clenched and twisted Jack’s heart. He got her changed, fighting her all the way. She was fussy and Angel was never fussy like this. She did not want to move or be moved and she would not cooperate when he changed her diaper. He lay her back down to get Timothy up. He was hungry and after feeding him, Jack got him ready. Tim cried and whined, pulling Jack’s fingers into his mouth to chew. He wanted nothing to do with any other teething ring, only Jack’s gummy finger. “Guess it’s that time, huh?” Jack asked, a tired smile pointed at Tim.

The baby cried when he was put in his carseat, a frozen teething ring in his hand. Tim reluctantly chomped on it, finding it suitable for the moment. Jack carried Angel in his arms and he headed out in the private elevator. She dozed in his arms, but Tim’s frozen ring had thawed too much and he began to cry. It disturbed Angel’s rest and she started crying, hiding her face in Jack’s shirt, snotting all over it.

Jack tried to soothe both, but it helped too little. He walked into the hospital wing and headed straight for Angel’s doctor. They confirmed it. She had the flu. She needed rest, medicine and light food. Jack made sure to get some pain reliever for Tim’s teeth and headed back home. He asked Wil to get some food from the store for Angel. The man arrived home before he had.

Jack smirked. “Thanks.”

Wil shrugged and left, but not before placing a gentle kiss on Angel’s forehead. “Keep me updated.”

A small smile at his lips, Jack nodded. He set Tim down in his seat and changed Angel, throwing her clothes in the dirty hamper and putting her in pajamas. She slept and it let Jack spend some time with Tim. He sat on the couch and bounced Tim gently. His red hair was really showing now in thick wisps and his freckles seemed to have doubled.

“Jeez, little man.” He pinched Tim’s cheeks. “You’re gonna be a cutie!”

Tim moved his mouth to chomp on Jack’s fingers.

Sighing, Jack stuck a large knuckle into the baby’s mouth. Tim took hold of it and sucked happily, drool dripping down Jack’s hand. He winced a little at the sensation and sighed again. “What did I buy all those binkies for if you don’t pay them any attention, huh?”

He poked Tim’s tummy. “Huh, punk?”

Tim cooed, but didn’t remove Jack’s knuckle from his mouth.

After a while, Jack set Tim on the floor on a soft mat with toys designed for some tummy time. Jack lay next to him, helping and playing with him. When Tim rolled to his side and grabbed at Jack, Jack tickled him. Giggles bubbled from the baby, warming Jack’s heart. He scooted over and lightly nibbled on his toes. Tim squirmed, laughing. Jack grabbed his other foot and blew a raspberry in it. Tim let out a shriek, giggling and trying to pull his feet away. Jack tried to catch it in his mouth.

“Hey, if you get to chew on me, I get to chew on you!” He successfully caught Tim’s toes between Jack’s lips that tightly curled over his teeth. Tim squealed. Jack made quick kisses up Tim’s legs and stomach, tickling the baby and making him laugh even more. He dug into Tim’s neck, poking him with his chin. Timothy gurgled happily, turning to suck the tip of Jack’s chin into his mouth to chew. Jack moved around, making Tim work to catch it. He squealed, happy, yet frustrated.

Jack sat up. “I think you’re getting hungry, little man.” Jack reached for the container of baby snacks on the coffee table and dumped a small handful out and spread it around. It would be good practice for Tim, having to reach for each piece individually. Jack looked at the bottle of puff cereal.

He took a single piece out and popped it into his mouth. It dissolved instantly, the gummy texture new and unfamiliar. He smacked his lips. “Huh…” the flavor was sweet, cinnamon apple. “Not bad.” He popped another in his mouth as Tim shoved two in his own. “I see why you love these so much.”

When a couple hours passed, Jack left Tim asleep in the living room, rocking away in a swing. He checked up on Angel, checking her temperature and cutting her half a banana. She sat up sleepily, shaking her head at the thought of eating.

“Sweetheart, you gotta eat a little something, just three bites, please?” She shook her head and started to cry. Jack crossed his legs, scooting close to the bed. He broke off a small piece and handed it to her. “You can go back to sleep after you eat a little bit, promise.”

That got her to grab the piece and she nibbled it slowly. When it was done, Jack broke off another and it started all over again, only this time, she was more worked up. Large, tired tears streaked her face. Jack was gentle, getting her to eat the second and after repeating, a third piece.

“That was great, Angel!” he said. “You can sleep now, baby girl.” He tucked her back in.

He did not get any work done. The temptation to spend time with little Timothy was too great. Jack played with the little baby, getting sucked into this precious time he had in between looking after Angel.

And then, when evening hit, something shifted. Tim began to cry and nothing was soothing him. Not even jack’s knuckle. He rocked the baby, but just as he calmed down, Angel began to cry, woken up by Tim.

Jack set Tim in the swing, turning on the TV, to distract him and went to Angel. She had soiled herself, her stomach upset. Jack carried her to the tub and washed her off, which upset her even more, making her wail. Jack tried to soothe, but she was too worked up. He dried her and put her in a fresh diaper and new clothes. He stripped the bedding, sighing when it had leaked to the mattress.

She sat in her rocking chair, hugging a stuffed animal, crying and waiting for Jack to finish, but she fell asleep there. Jack wrapped her in a new, fresh blanket and threw the dirty ones in the washing machine. He set it for heavy duty and pulled the small, plastic covered mattress to the bathroom to clean it up.

Tim was still crying when he got back and he tried seeing if there were bubbles caught in his stomach or if he needed help with digestion. When that failed, he tried a bottle, burping him afterwards. That seemed to help a little, but Tim continued to wail.

Jack did not know what else to do. He held Tim, cooing him, but it would not calm him. Then, Angel would wake up either from Tim’s cries or her body being upset and Jack would have to clean her up again. He worked diligently, his brain rattled and numb, grasping for ways to get a handle on all of this.

He finally put Tim in his crib and turned on some music, which finally worked. And then Angel woke up and puked. She cried, terrified. Jack held her close, cleaning her face up. She fought him, crying louder and turning away from him.

“Angel, baby, I need to clean you up.”

“No!” she cried. She was not getting the rest she needed.

“Hello?” a voice called from the front room.

Panicked, Jack set Angel in Tim’s room and grabbed his gun. He ran out to the living room and almost took aim. Rhys’ head peaked in the door. His eyes widened when he saw the gun.

“I’m sorry! I can come back later!”

Jack swore under his breath. “Now is not a good time.” He was too frazzled to think straight or to explain or talk to anyone, but he at least remembered to lower his gun.

“I know…” But Rhys paused. “Would you like some help?”

Blinking, Jack frowned. “What?”

Rhys cautiously stepped into the penthouse. “Would you like some help?”

“I… I don’t…”

Angel came out of Tim’s room to hug Jack’s leg, crying. She was still soiled. Jack didn’t know where to set his gun.

Rhys took it carefully from him and put it on a high shelf.

Picking Angel up, he took her to the bathroom to rinse her off. He did not have any capacity to deal with Rhys right now. The man could stay or leave. He cleaned Angel, wrapping her in a towel and taking her to her room. He almost stumbled over Rhys who was cleaning up the mess on the floor. Jack moved around him to get fresh clothes. He moved Angel to the playpen in the living room while he put her bed back together. She cried when she was left alone. His heart ached, but he pressed forward, the sooner he was done, the sooner she could get some rest.

Jack put her mattress back, disregarding the sheets, it would just be more to clean if there was another accident. He brought Angel back and gave her medicine and a few more pieces of bananas. He had to work even harder to get her to eat some. When she did, Jack covered her in a blanket and then left to freshen up. He changed to sweatpants and another sweater. He picked Tim up on his way and held him, rocking him as he went into the kitchen to try to get him to eat. Maybe baby food would fill him enough and he’d settle down more.

Rhys was there, pouring juice into a cup and then mixing it with water. He smiled sheepishly. “It’s something my mom did. She’d have us drink a spoonful every hour to keep us hydrated. I figured it might help?”

Jack just nodded and sat down with Tim.

“I can feed him, if you want?” Rhys’ voice was gentle, unsure. “That way you can get some other things done.”

“You know what to do?” Jack asked, curious.

“Of course!” he smiled at Tim.

Tim smiled instantly.

Jack nodded. “He likes you, good enough for me.” Jack handed Rhys the items and went and got laundry started. He checked back in with Angel, having her take a spoonful of liquids.

“Yummy,” she said, falling asleep again.

Jack came back into the kitchen, sitting at the kitchen table, across from Rhys. Rhys was halfway through the solid food without making a mess. Jack smiled. “I didn’t know you were so good with kids.”

Rhys smiled, making sound effects or random noises that made Tim smile. Rhys stuck the spoon in his mouth. “I have a huge extended family. I was the oldest, so they always stuck me with the kids. It was fun,” Rhys smiled.

“You’re a dream, Rhysie. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about my attachments sooner.”

But the man just smiled at Jack. “I’m just happy you were going to tell me at all.” He turned to Tim, talking to him now. “It would have been awful not being able to get to know you.”

Tim gurgled happily.

That made Jack smile. He watched Rhys work with Tim, getting him to eat all his food. Then, Rhys rocked him, singing softly and lulling Tim to sleep. Rhys set him in the rocking swing and turned on the music. He returned to the kitchen.

Jack was waiting and pulled Rhys into a tight kiss. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Rhys giggled, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. “How about dinner? Have you eaten?”

“Not yet!” Jack whispered playfully, his voice husky.

Rhys bit his bottom lip, giggling. “I did bring food from the restaurant. I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep from all the hard work you do.”

Jack's smile widened. “You brought dinner? You didn't think I stood you up?”

“Of course not!” Rhys poked Jack’s side gently. “You're not that kind of man.”

Jack held him close. “Thank you.”

Rhys brought over the food, letting Jack choose which he wanted. When Jack grabbed the burger, Rhys smiled proudly, having picked that for him. They ate in the kitchen, where Jack explained his situation with Angel and then Tim.

Rhys covered his mouth, shaking his head. “That's horrible! I'm so glad you found him!”

“Yeah… me too.” Jack yawned.

Rhys took Jack's hand. “I should leave and let you rest.”

Jack shook his head. “Nuh uh, you're staying here,” Jack said, pulling him up and to the bedroom.

* * *

Jack slept and slept and when he woke up, it was because of a cry. Jack jolted upright and flung himself out of bed. He was to his door when he heard the giggles. Stopping, he listened.

“And then the lazy thresher smiled and lay down, forgetting his deal with the clever rakk…”

Jack smiled wide, his heart full. He dressed and left the room, finding all of them in Angel’s room. She lay in her bed, curled in blankets, smiling as Rhys spun his tale. Tim was standing between Rhys’ legs, bouncing and cooing.

They all turned as Jack entered. Rhys smiled wide. “You're awake!”

“Daddy!” Angel uttered happily.

“Hey pumpkin, you feeling better?” He knelt by her bed and checked her forehead.

“She ate a little bit more of a banana and wanted two spoonfuls of juice,” Rhys informed.

Jack smiled. “Oh? That's my girl!” He kissed her forehead.

She yawned and Rhys’ smile softened. “How about we continue the story later and I'll sing a song now?”

Angel didn't move, just watched him. Jack picked Tim up and, planting a kiss on Rhys’ lips, shut the light off as he left.

He stopped just outside and listened to Rhys sing about love and dreams. Nuzzling Tim, Jack took him out to the living room and set Tim on the floor with some toys.

Rhys met him there. “She's asleep and her temperature has gone down.”

Jack pulled him close, kissing him furiously. “I think I gotta keep ya, Rhysie.”

Rhys’ eyes widened. “What?” He was breathless.

Jack kissed him. “The kids, you see, they get attached easily and they can't live without you.”

Rhys bit his bottom lip, smiling wide, his cheeks flushing. “The kids, huh?”

“Yep, they've decided and I can't deny them. I pride myself on being a good dad.”

Rhys giggled quietly. “You are a fantastic dad. Well, if the kids want me to stay, I will…” Rhys blushed. “Is it  _ just  _ the kids that wasn't me to stay?”

Jack kissed his neck. “Course not, I get easily attached too, kitten.”


	4. Epilogue

This was a shitty, shitty day. This fool had messed up a deal with such arrogant incompetence Jack could not forgive. The door was locked and the man sat on the couch drinking his expensive whiskey. Jack rolled out a fresh, plastic, tarp over the large expanse in the middle of his office.

They had redecorated, reorganized, and re-carpeted his office to Rhys’ liking. Jack didn't care, as long as the fountain stayed. Rhys had kept the middle space open for days like these and always kept Jack's stock of plastic tarps full.

“What are you doing?” The idiot asked.

“My janitor doesn't like when I make a mess.” He straightened the corners out over the dark mahogany colored carpet.

“Oh.”

Jack had to be thoughtful about how he was going to kill this man. If he was going to bludgeon, he'd need more tarps.

The man leaned forward. “What mess?”

Jack smirked.

Twenty minutes later, guards hauled the man wrapped in tarp out of him office. Jack gritted his teeth as he tossed his gun on his desk and stripped his shirt off, throwing it in the hamper hidden under his desk. Rhys had really hooked him up. He grabbed a new shirt and pulled his sweater over it.

He looked at the clock, Rhys would be here soon.

The private elevator opened and Rhys walked in. Something small hit Jack's leg and hugged it. He turned, a smile breaking on his lips. “Angel baby!” Jack picked her up, hugging her close.

Rhys, holding a large designer diaper bag, held Tim, fussing with his hair. “I gave him a bath, but this hair is as unruly as ever.”

Jack kissed Rhys’ pout. “He gets it from you.”

Rhys chuckled and ruffled Tim's hair, giving up. “Sorry Timmy, guess you do get it from me.” He smiled at Jack. “I thought we could all have lunch here and then I'll do some cleaning afterwards and you can play with them? I brought toys and books.”

Jack's heart swelled, his horrible day melting away. “Sounds perfect.”


	5. Holiday Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Holidays approaching, the family is enjoying each other's company, and discovering new things about Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little holiday somethin' I NEEDED to write!!!

The projection on the windows always made Rhys feel warm. He could watch the snowfall for hours. He had never made enough to get them installed in his home, but he would spend hours staring at them in cafes or anywhere he could find them.

Now, he spent those times staring at the snow through Jack’s penthouse windows.  _ Living _ in Jack’s penthouse. Rhys smiled as he drank some cocoa. Life was good. Tim gurgled in his playpen. Jack was taking a shower and Angel was playing in her room.

Rhys set his cocoa down and bent over the playpen. “Are you happy, little man?”

Tim smiled wide and cooed.

Rhys squinted at him for a moment. “You know what?” he whispered. “We haven’t seen Angel in a while, let’s go investigate!” He scooped Tim up and left the kitchen. Past the decorated living room, where a real, imported Christmas Tree was partially decorated. They were putting ornaments on a day at a time to get Angel really into the spirit of Christmas.

Into the hallway, Rhys began to tiptoe, putting a finger to his lips to tell Tim to be silent. Tim gurgled and cooed. Rhys glared. “How could you betray me like this?” he whispered. He set Tim down on his belly and ran back to the kitchen as Angel called out, coming to the door.

Rhys peeked out and saw Angel confused. “Tim?” she asked. She crouched down and patted his head. And then the beautiful, blue swirling markings on Angle began to glow. Angel pulled her hand away just a bit. Tim’s hair stood up, as if stuck to a balloon. Rhys’ eyes widened. Down the hall, Jack came out of the bedroom and stopped, staring as well. They made eye contact.

And then something caught Rhys’ eye. The tree lights were blinking on and off repeatedly. Rhys’ mouth opened slightly and he took out his ECHO as quickly and quietly as possible and took a video. He sent it to Jack. He watched Jack silently watch it, his eyes snapping to Angel.

Rhys came out from hiding. Angel jumped back, ashamed. Rhys smiled. “It’s okay, Angel, hey, I have an idea! Let’s take Tim and your daddy and let’s all go out into the living room, okay?” Angel was shy, but she nodded. Rhys scooped up Tim, and gasped when they were both shocked. Tim began to cry and Rhys held him close. “Oh! It’s okay Timothy, it’s just a little shock. It was startling, wasn’t it?” Rhys smiled at Angel. “Come on, darling.”

Jack picked her up, kissing her all over as they all went into the living room, making her giggle. “Do you remember what you were just doing, Angel?” Jack asked casually, sitting her on the couch.

Rhys sat down with Tim, who reached out to Angel. Rhys sat Tim between them.

“Do you remember, pumpkin?” Jack asked again.

Angel nodded.

“Can you try to do it again?”

She nodded.

“You can play with Tim’s hair again, if you want?” Rhys said, gently.

She rubbed his head. “Hi, Tim-thy! Good brother!” She raised her hand again, the static catching Tim’s hair.

The blinking of the lights caught Angel and Tim’s attention. Tim squealed, laughing and cooing at the wonderful display. Angel stared, eyes wide. Rhys smiled. “Did you know you were doing that?”

“No.”

Jack smiled. “Angel, what you’re doing is amazing!”

“Yeah!” Rhys cheered. “It’s beautiful! And Tim really likes it!”

A small smile appeared on Angel and she bit her lip. Portions of the tree began to light up, patches twinkling while others did not. Tim laughed. Angel’s smile widened.

Rhys smiled, his heart full and aching with such happiness. He made eye contact with Jack, who sat next to him on the couch, pulling him into his arms. “You got a talented daughter, Jonathan Lawrence.”

Jack pressed kisses to Rhys’ temple. “She is extremely talented. Nothing else could come from me.”

Rhys laughed.

Tim reached over and grabbed Angel’s nose. They heard the static shock and had to really hide any laughter as they consoled both crying children.

* * *

Rhys frowned at the two children and he shook his head. “Jack… I don’t… I don’t think this is appropriate?”

“What are you talking about, cupcake? This is fantastic!”

But Rhys was still shaking his head. “No… Jack… This is… Why would they even make this?”

“Because it’s hilarious!”

Rhys stared at Tim’s onesie with a printed white beard around the onesie collar with the words “Mr. Clause” under it. Angel wore a dress with a string of white pearls with the words “Mrs. Clause” under it. “If anything  _ we  _ should be Mr. and Mrs. Clause and they should be elves or something!”

Jack frowned. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Rhys looked at him flatly. “Are you joking? Jack, we’re supposed to take holiday pictures today! They’re supposed to look cute and festive!”

“They do look cute!” Jack pinched Angel’s cheek. “And they are festive!”

Rhys sighed. “You can’t lean on their own cuteness to sell this. I asked for something cute and respectable.”

Jack grunted. “Who needs to be respectable when you’re Handsome Jack? Besides, we don’t have time to change them, we have to go.”

Rhys sighed and took Angel’s hand. “You are impossible!” Rhys huffed, smiling as Jack kissed him. They left the penthouse using the private elevator. Rhys knew Jack was antsy about going out in public with his children, but Jack couldn’t keep them hidden away forever. Rhys had a sneaking suspicion Jack would try if Rhys wasn’t so firm about it.

The photographer was nervous as all hell. He jittered and bounced as he showed them all their options. Rhys smiled sympathetically. “We’d just like something simple, yet charming and whimsical, please?”

“Simple? Cupcake, what are you talking about?” Jack leaned over the counter. “What is the biggest, loudest background you got?”

Rhys frowned. “I said  _ nice _ pictures.”

“This’ll be great! We’ll do two! The correct one and yours.”

Rhys took hold of Tim’s hand and hit Jack in the jaw. Tim giggled and Rhys used it to punch Jack again. Tim squealed in delight. Jack pretended to get hit, making a loud grunting noise. Angel laughed. They did this several more times before they remembered what they were supposed to be doing.

When the photographer cleared his throat, Rhys apologized, but he was smiling wide. “We’ll do two, whichever one the dodo picks and the nice one.”

Jack smirked.

The first one they set up for was Jack’s. It was a backdrop of a line up with festive words over it, “Dear Santa, we can explain…” Jack was disappointed at how tame it was, but he only pouted a little before he got back into the spirit. Angel stood between Jack and Rhys, while Jack held Tim so Rhys could finish getting ready. He took out a bolo tie with a silver cord and a red clasp on it displaying a white fir tree.

Jack looked at Rhys plainly. “Are you serious?”

Rhys looked at him curiously. “What?”

“You made a big stink about their outfits, but you’re wearing  _ that _ ?”

“This is tasteful! I wanted to wear my Christmas light necklace, but I didn’t know how safe it was around Tim, so I picked this.” Rhys took Tim back. He instantly grabbed for the bolo tassel and stuffed it into his mouth. “See?”

Jack grunted, about to call Rhys out further, but Angel wandered away. Jack herded her back and bent down to her level. “Hey, princess, we need to stay still for the picture okay? So we need to stand still where you were.”

“Okay!” She stood there, the white fluff balls on her pigtails bouncing.

Jack stood where he needed to, as well.

“There’s nothing wrong with my tie,” Rhys said.

“Nope, nothin’ wrong with your boots either.” Jack smirked, feeling the death glare.

“I’m not taking advice from someone who dresses just as horribly.”

Jack’s eyes widened and his grin was slightly manic. “So you agree you have horrible tastes in clothes?”

“Do  _ you _ agree you have horrid tastes too?”

Angel had wandered off again. Jack collected her. “Angel baby, you gotta stay there, okay?”

“Okay!”

Jack sighed. “You promise to stay in this spot?”

“Yes!”

“Good!”

A moment later she ran away, giggling when Jack collected her. Rhys kept pulling the tassel out of Tim’s mouth. Rhys sighed and handed him back to Jack. When Angel ran away again, Rhys went for her and corralled her once more. He bent down and took her hands in his. “Hey, Angel, I know this is kinda boring, but let’s make a deal. If you can try your hardest to stay still, we can get a treat after.”

Angel gasped and the lights flickered just a bit. “Yay! Ice cream!”

The photographer frowned.

Rhys’ smile tightened as he ignored the occurrence.

“Only if you can try your hardest to stay still.”

She nodded vigorously. As they lined up, the lights stopped and remained on. The photographer apologized and after everything was perfect enough, he snapped their picture.

When it was time to switch back drops, Rhys watched the children as Jack went to the bathroom. He noticed Jack stop by the photographer a moment before continuing on. He hoped Jack wasn’t threatening the poor man, he was a great artist.

They lined up again, but this time Jack made Rhys lose the bolo tie. Rhys rolled his eyes and discarded it in the diaper bag. Rhys held Tim this time and they all lined up to smile. Angel was staying amazingly still, since Rhys had let her wander between takes.

Jack began to move as the pictures were taken. Rhys frowned. “Jack!” he hissed.

But then Jack was bending down on one knee and producing a jewelry box. Rhys’ eyes grew enormous as he turned to look at the man. Jack opened in, revealing a beautiful and absurdly sparkling ring. “Rhys, will you marry me?”

The camera snapped as Rhys reacted, smiling and covering his mouth, reaching around Tim. “Jack!” Rhys, unable to speak and eyes welling up, just nodded vigorously.

Angel was excited though she didn’t exactly comprehend what was happening. She hugged Rhys’ leg as Jack stood and placed the ring on Rhys’ finger. Rhys pulled him in for a kiss, squishing Tim and making cry out in annoyance.

Laughing through tears, Rhys hugged him. “I’m sorry, Timothy, I was just so surprised and happy!” He readjusted Tim and kissed Jack, pulling him in tightly. “Did you plan this?”

Jack smirked and shrugged. “I was planning something, but then you scheduled this thing and I figured this would be just as perfect.”

Rhys kissed him again. “It was!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
